supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic
Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic, commonly referred to as Mecha Sonic, is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Mecha Sonic is one of the primary antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover along with Ganondorf, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi, and Metal Sonic. History First Encounter With Metal Sonic Mecha Sonic's early history is mostly identical to his SMBZ counterpart, although Dr. Ivo Robotnik wasn't truly responsible for his creation, as Yami Bakura had impersonated Dr. Robotnik and made Dr. Robotnik believe he created Mecha Sonic. Following his defeat at the hands of Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Yoshi, Mecha Sonic was left frozen in ice. Mecha Sonic would eventually be thawed out by Metal Sonic, a robot created by Dr. Robotnik. Having been frozen for so long, Mecha Sonic was a complete wreck physically and mentally, although upon noticing Metal Sonic, he regained a bit of sanity since he saw a bit of himself in Metal Sonic. Mecha Sonic was brought back to Dr. Robotnik's base by Metal Sonic, where Metal Sonic repaired his predecessor. Although Metal Sonic's intention was to make a new Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic noticed that Metal Sonic had the ability to roboticize animals with a touch, but lacked Mecha Sonic's ability to merge with Sonic robots. Deeming Metal Sonic as incomplete, Mecha Sonic proceeded to upgrade Metal Sonic, and in the process learned that Dr. Robotnik had died in battle with Sonic and that Dr. Robotnik's cousin, Maria Robotnik, was still alive but was working with the Revolutionaries. After finishing Metal Sonic's upgrade, Mecha Sonic decided to mold Metal Sonic into his successor, as he knew he wouldn't live forever, and proceeded to seal Metal Sonic's memories away so he wouldn't recall their encounter, and proceeded to have the unconscious Metal Sonic touch Dr. Robotnik's robot body, resulting in the birth of Dr. Eggman, before fleeing back to the Arctic where he was frozen, and proceeded to wait until the time came when Metal Sonic would destroy Sonic permanently. Mecha Sonic was frozen again during this time, but Mecha Sonic took precaution by keeping his internal heater on. Present Day During the conflict with the Akatsuki, Kid Buu thawed Mecha Sonic out of his icy prison for good. Upon awakening, Mecha Sonic realized that he was thawed out too early, as the world wasn't burning around him, but deemed it irrelevant and proceeded to carry out his plans regardless. During an encounter with Sonic, Mecha Sonic was reduced to a mere head, but just as Mecha Sonic was about to be destroyed, his head was replaced with a decoy. Smithy soon repaired him as Titanium Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic originally desired the Chaos Emeralds, but after becoming Titanium Mecha Sonic, he became so powerful, he said he didn't need the Emeralds anymore. He apparently died after he lost in the season finale, but it turned out he survived and helped defeat Ganondorf. At the midway point of Season 2, he stole Ganondorf's enhanched power and joined the Koopa Troop. He soon had trouble controlling his new power, though this hasn't been seen lately. Mecha Sonic and Sasuke were the central antagonists of the first half of Season 7. At the Season 7 finale, it is revealed Mecha Sonic was the true villain behind everything. However, Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed are ultimately defeated by Drago. Psycho Kirby then decides to keep their remains as a trophy. Mecha Sonic's death was confirmed when his lifeless body was seen as a mock trophy at Psycho Kirby's house in Season 8. Mecha Sonic is revived during the Chaos War and is given a new body by Ganondorf, and is now Infinity Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic then helps the other characters of the series fight against Team Anubias, Team Sellon, and the High Tiers of the Silly Melee Universe. Mecha Sonic returns in Season 12, only to get corrupted by Yami Bakura. In Season 13, Mecha Sonic battles Shadow and Tails and wins. However, unlike Magneto, Tabuu, Dr. Doom, and Orochimaru, Mecha Sonic left Shadow and Tails to die. In Season 14, Mecha Sonic battles/duels Naruto and Yami Yugi and is defeated, but not before sacrificing Sonic, Ren, and Psycho Kirby to boost Pandoria's power. Mecha Sonic is revived at the end of Season 14 despite being evil. In Season 15, Mecha Sonic, Zombie Reed, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Link, and Zelda battle against the Heroes of Legend, with the exception of Zombie Spider-Man and Naruto (In reality, Yami Bakura moved their game pieces to the Heroes of Legend's location as a diversion), but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be revived. Mecha Sonic is later revealed to have left the League of Villains due to the departure of Zombie Reed and Bowser, with the latter's army havig been fired as a result, and is recruited by Samus Aran, Yami Bakura, and Razanak along with Thrax. Mecha Sonic is later transported to Mobius for the final showdown with Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. Even though the fight isn't seen, Mecha Sonic is defeated despite Sonic leaving midway through the battle. In Season 20, Mecha Sonic plans on stealing the Tailed-Beasts from the Akatsuki to become invincible, and he joins them with the intention of betraying them later on. However, Mecha Sonic is beaten to the punch by Samus, and is severly damaged by the insane bounty hunter. After hearing that Samus was defeated, Mecha Sonic begins to realize that Sonic is surpassing him, and asks himself how large the gap is between his strength and Sonic's strength. Mecha Sonic then goes to Dr. Eggman and learns the doctor salvaged his original bodies and repaired them. Mecha Sonic then tells the doctor he doesn't need to dismantle him to rebuild him, as he soon absorbs his previous bodies and becomes Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic's original desire for the Chaos Emeralds also returns, as he is stronger, but can get stronger with their power. Mecha Sonic later teams up with Yami Bakura, but turns on him when he learns that Yami Bakura created him, caused the death of Maria Robotnik, and ruined Sasuke's life by telling Tobi how to revive the Ten-Tails, which resulted in the Nine-Tailed Fox attack and the Uchiha Clan Massacre. It is at this point that Mecha Sonic truly has a change of heart, as despite being a robot, he eventually considered Sasuke and Zombie Reed as more than allies, but as friends, and becomes angered that Yami Bakura ruined their lives. In Season 22, Mecha Sonic is forced to return to his antagonistic ways when Spectra Phantom betrays the heroes, though he isn't bothered at all by it. Mecha Sonic then leaves the villains when Spectra returns to the side of good. As of Season 23, Mecha Sonic has returned to Dr. Eggman's employ but is not an antagonist, therefore making him a neutral character. In Season 24, however, Mecha Sonic is killed by Metal Sonic, a Sonic robot based off his original form, and his body is blasted to pieces so he can never be repaired. After Drago alters the timeline, it is shown that Mecha Sonic was somehow deactivated in the new timeline, probably because Dr. Eggman retained slight memory of what originally happened with Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic's body is taken by Metal Sonic along with the other Sonic robots during Operation DNA so he could fuse with them in the new timeline. Due to Metal Sonic losing his enhancements from the fusion, Mecha Sonic is now deceased. In Season 28, Mecha Sonic is revived, presumably having been recreated by Dr. Eggman, and is once again working alongside Sasuke, who has become corrupted once again after the Grand Design succeeded. In Season 35, Mecha Sonic begins to put his plan into action after Metal Sonic becomes an antagonist again, and wonders how far Metal Sonic will go. Personality Mecha Sonic is a cruel, coldhearted machine. Mecha Sonic shows no mercy whatsoever in killing his foes, shown when he killed the Dark Army even though they were brainwashed, when he killed Malleo when he could've hypnotized him, and when he drained Ganondorf's energy with no remorse. Mecha Sonic despises Sonic and his friends and seeks to destroy them. In Season 9, Mecha Sonic appears to have reformed as he is confident that Naruto will beat Anubias and Sellon (even though Naruto was fighting Fox of the Silly Melee Universe at the moment), showing that he now respects Naruto, though Ganondorf might've told him about the events of Season 8. However, Mecha Sonic is still ruthless. After Samus steals the Ten-Tails from Tobi, Mecha Sonic develops a grudge against Goku as well for distracting him, making him unable to get the Ten-Tails, and a general grudge against the Heroes of Legend since Samus died by the time he was repaired. Mecha Sonic eventually has a change of heart, having come to respect Sonic and Shadow, as well as considering Sasuke and Zombie Reed as his friends. Mecha Sonic also doesn't tolerate awkward situations, as he nearly killed a Treecko simply because it interrupted a serious conversation he was having with Sasuke, Samus, and Yami Bakura. In Season 35, it is revealed that Mecha Sonic's respect for Sonic and Shadow was a facade. It is also shown that Mecha Sonic is fixated on his successor, Metal Sonic, and has been this way ever since their first encounter. Mecha Sonic's ultimate goal is to ensure that Metal Sonic carries on his legacy, and is determined to keep him on his path of revenge. Alternate Forms Semi-Super Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic accesses this form with 4 Chaos Emeralds. Metallix- Mecha Sonic's ultimate form, which he becomes with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. It's last appearance was during the battle against Sonic and Metal Sonic. Titanium Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic's previous form. After siphoning Ganondorf's energy, he was having the same problem Drago is having controlling his powers. This hasn't been seen since Season 2 Ultimate Titanium Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic used this form in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover Season 1 finale. He no longer looks remotely like his previous forms. Zombie Reed is attached to his chest. He was eventually defeated. Diamond Titanium Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic used this form during the battle against Frieza. In this form, he has the powers of Diamondhead and his body even becomes made of the same substance as Diamondhead. Titanium Mecha Dragonoid- Mecha Sonic used this form during the battle against Frieza, but then quickly uses the Dragonoid Helios MK II. Unlike his other forms, this form is just an exo-suit for Mecha Sonic, but allows him to use Drago's powers with ease. Dragonoid Helios MK II- Mecha Sonic's new ultimate form. He combines his Titanium Mecha Dragonoid form, which loses its arms and legs and has a hole for another head, with Maxus Helios to unleash this nightmare machine, which he and Sasuke control from the cockpit. It was first used to dispose of Frieza. It will never be used again since Helios evolved into Infinity Helios. Infinity Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic's previous form. This form is drastically different from his original body and his previous form as Mecha Sonic now has a big turbine in his back, which he can fold up when he isn't using it. Also, this form has a mix of dark blue, purple, green, and silver colors. When Mecha Sonic was rebuilt, he was given a completely new moveset, since Anubias and Sellon had studied the heroes' exploits in the past and these upgrades would make their data on Mecha Sonic useless. This form is eventually damaged severly by Samus Aran, prompting Mecha Sonic to seek out Dr. Eggman to repair him. This is notably the only form of Mecha Sonic that didn't have an ultimate form. Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic- Mecha Sonic's current form, and his most powerful one yet. This form combines characteristics of his original form, his Titanium form, and his Infinity form. Mecha Sonic retains his turbine, and all traces of green in his color scheme is replaced by silver. Theme Song Category:Murderers Category:Zenet's Disguises Category:Mass Murderer Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator